Poppy Cat (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Poppy Cat (alternatively The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat) is a British preschool animated television series, which first aired on 2 May 2011 and last aired on 2 October 2015. It is based on a series of books created by British illustrator and writer Lara Jones, and is a co-production of Coolabi Productions, King Rollo Films, Ingenious Media, and Cake Entertainment for Nick Jr., Universal Kids and Channel 5. Premise The series centers on Poppy Cat, a young neckerchief-wearing kitten heroine who is a soft toy leading her eccentric team of friends who are stuffed animals, Alma the bunny, Zuzu the Dalmatian puppy, Owl and Mo the mouse that belong to a little girl named Lara. Like all animals, they walk upright, talk and go on many extraordinary adventures to faraway lands of wonder. Characters * Lara - the narrator of the show. A six-year-old girl with an active imagination who writes and reads stories and draws pictures about the adventures of her favorite stuffed animals and toys, Poppy Cat, the beloved young kitten leader and her eccentric team of friends, Alma the rabbit, Zuzu the puppy, Owl and Mo the mouse, and not the villain, Egbert the badger. Voiced in the U.K. by Maddie Page and in the U.S. by Cindy Robinson. * Poppy Cat - the main protagonist in the series. She is the leader of the group and is Lara's favorite stuffed animal. She is a feisty, imaginative, cheerful and happy-go-lucky young six-year-old orange plush toy ginger tabby kitten girl with a big white face and long whiskers and she wears a magic multi-colored neckerchief that takes her and her stuffed animal friends on extraordinary adventures by any type of vehicle they need. She's an adventurer, a heroine, an imagineer, a dreamer, and a devoted friend. Poppy’s heroic gusto and unquenchable curiosity propel each adventure for her and her friends, often leading to unexpected experiences and discoveries. She is highly conscious of those around her and will go to the ends of the Earth to solve a problem. Poppy likes adventure, but her top priority is always her friends, which is why she is the unspoken leader of her little gang. She's the glue that holds them all together. On her birthday adventure, she wears a pink hat and serves as the Birthday Captain. Her catchphrases are "Would you like to come along?", "Would you like to play?", "Hoop-dee-doo!", "Hooray!", "That's a great idea!", "Come on, everybody!", "Okey-doke, we're off!" and "But first, we're going to need...(type of vehicles)!" Voiced in the U.K. by Joanna Page in the first season, and Jessica Ransom in the second season and in the U.S. by Haley "Cake" Charles. * Zuzu - a speedy young six-year-old black and white plush toy Dalmatian puppy boy who is Poppy's best friend and loves doing tricks on his skateboard and laughs really loud. Zuzu is an adrenaline junkie who is competitive, loud, and practically fearless. He is impulsive and cool, quick to laugh at a joke, impatient when it comes to manners and protocol, and a good sport most of the time. Voiced in the UK by Joanna Ruiz and in the U.S. by Katie Leigh. * Alma - a giggly young six-year-old pink and white plush toy European rabbit girl. She often arrives at Poppy's breathless and worked up about a situation, though in the face of danger, she can be quite blithe, to Mo's chagrin. Alma, who fancies herself quite a singer, often coaxes her best buddy Mo to sing a duet. Mo has an unspoken little crush on Alma and worries about her a bit. The chatty rabbit is a loyal, affectionate friend who likes jewelry, the color pink, and picnics. She treasures a special seashell that Mo gave her to hear the ocean. In the mystery-solving adventures, she wears glasses with white fluffy eyebrows and red nose and a black pointy beard. Her catchphrases are "Oh, Poppy!", "Hoop-dee-doo!" and "Hooray!" She has a little brother named Chester. Voiced in the U.K. by Nicola Hornett and in the U.S. by Alicyn Packard. * Mo - a feisty young five-and-a-half-year-old pink stuffed toy mouse boy with a yellow head, pink ears and a striped tail who loves singing songs with Alma and eating cheese sandwiches, wears a red and green striped tanktop and is Alma's best friend who never gets squashed. In the mystery-solving adventures, he wears a black moustache. He is the youngest of the group. He is voiced in the U.K. by Charlie Cameron and in the U.S. by Stephanie Darcy. * Owl - a lazy seven-year-old brown stuffed toy Eurasian eagle owl boy who wears a blue and purple striped wool hat. He considers himself an expert on almost everything, knowledge that he has gleaned from books or his travels. Though he has traveled far from his comfortable house, Owl's directions are usually comically convoluted. Owl may complain about Zuzu's inadvertent path of destruction, but he has a soft spot for each of his friends. He's especially supportive of the timid Mo, and like everyone, has great respect for Poppy Cat. Owl likes the finer things in life: a soft coconut-leaf nest, a cup of hot chocolate, and a quick nap whenever he can catch one. He also likes to perform. He is the oldest of the group. Voiced in the U.K. by Chris Neill and in the U.S. by Donald King. In the episode "Royal Toad", his singing voice is provided by Spanish tenor opera singer Plácido Domingo. * Egbert - an arrogant, stout, sneaky, greedy, grumpy and adenoidal young six-year-old stuffed toy badger boy and the master of disguise with an English accent in both the U.K. and U.S. He is desperate to be part of the group, although only by his rules. But rather than accept their invitation to play (or go on an adventure), Egbert always has 'top secret stuff' to go to on his way, only to always meet the group again, in their adventure. There, he will insert himself into their journey, costumed as a ridiculous antagonist of his own invention. Depending upon their location, Egbert may fancy himself to be a pirate, troll, or sea monster. His nerdy, eccentric energy elicits groans from everyone but Poppy. Egbert pretends to not know 'this Egbert', and always stays in character. He hates their friends's fun. Voiced in the U.K. and U.S. by Teresa Gallagher. * Gilda - an arrogant pigeon girl with an English accent in both the U.K. and the U.S. Voiced in the U.K. and U.S. also by Teresa Gallagher. * Rocket Cat - Poppy Cat’s favorite superhero. He appears in numerous episodes each time who Poppy Cat and her friends visits outer space. Voiced by in the U.K. by Richard Jones and in the U.S. by Danny Katiana. * Ravi - Poppy’s pen pal from Tiger Island. He is a young and friendly plush toy tiger cub boy who has a broken arm and can’t play with the other tigers, only Poppy and her friends would play with him. Voiced in the U.K. by Teresa Gallagher and in the U.S. by Kodi Smit-McPhee. * Chester - Alma’s younger brother who is four years old. He is a little white and blue plush toy rabbit boy who occasionally goes on adventures with his older sister Alma and the rest of the crew. Voiced in the U.K. by Teresa Gallagher and in the U.S. by Nancy Cartwright. Broadcast Poppy Cat has aired in over 140 territories, including Universal Kids and NBC's NBC Kids block in the US, Disney Junior in Latin America, Spain, as La Gata Lupe, KiKA in Germany, as Poppy Katz, Poland on MiniMini+, as Kotka Pusia, Al Jazeera, Children’s Channel and e-vision in U.A.E, SVT in Sweden, S4C's children's block Cyw in Wales, as Popi'r Gath EBS in Korea, Kids Station in Japan, Okto in Singapore, Nickelodeon in Australia, TVOKids and Knowledge Network in Canada, NRK in Norway, RTÉjr in Ireland, CITV, Channel 5 and Nick Jr. in the United Kingdom and Gulli in France. Poppy Cat first launched on KiKA in Germany in May 2015, with the second series released in April 2017. Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Sprout Shows